Vampire Prince
by Roselle Kelly Potter
Summary: There are two boys. Vampire and Wizard, Killed and survived. But who is who? What will happen when the truth is revealed. Dark but not evil Voldemort. Evil Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

For a long time, the Wizarding World, the Vampire Kingdom, the Werewolf Nation, the Goblin Nation and many magical races live together in harmony. But in Wizarding World there are many wars broke out in several centuries between dark and light. There is a war that broke out 50 years ago. But that war had been silence for 20 years. Everyone thought the Dark Lord has been dead. But the line of thought is going to be wrong.

On July 31, 1980, two boys are born from two different nations. One is Vampire Prince Corvus Damien Riddle born from Vampire King Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Queen Aquila Libra Riddle. The other boy is Harry James Potter from James and lily Potter. The two families are overjoyed for their sons. The boys are loved from their friends and families. But one wizard is not happy for the birth of the vampire prince.

That wizard tried to kill the prince because there is a prophecy about the prince that said he is the down fall of that wizard. When the Royal family heard that, they tried everything to protect the prince. But on October 31, 1981, the prince has been kidnapped and killed. And also the Potter family have been attacked but their son survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

The summer wind blew slowly. The sun is shining brightly and the weather is so hot to go outside. There is no one on the lawns of the Private Drive houses. Not on the eye sight but there is a boy hidden behind the bushes under shadow of Number 4 house. The boy wears clothes that are too big for him and he is skinny for the average boy of his age. He has messy jack black hair that cannot be tame, bright green emerald eyes and on his forehead there is a lightning bolt shaped scar. He is Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the savior of wizarding world. You may ask why a wizard doing in the bushes in the muggle house and skinny for his age. You see his maternal relatives are muggle and they are his guardian but they don't care about his health. They even neglect, beat, starve him. His relative, the Dursely, loathe him and they don't like the fact that he is a wizard.

After a while he got up and walks into the house. The Dursely have gone for a vacation for the summer and leave him in the house with little to no food. He walks into his room and saw his familiar owl Hedwig.

"Hey girl" he said, "How is your flight?" Hedwig hoot in a fine way. "Hmm that's good girl. I wonder how everybody is doing?" said Harry.

"I mean we fought the fully trained death eater and escaped. That is a horrible experience that I don't want to happen". Hedwig hoot again.

"Yeah that is the question. Why Dumbledore didn't want me to write to my friend?" he said, "He should at least allow me to write Siri. I have a feeling that he wants to keep me in the dark and I don't know why. He has more secrets other than that prophecy."

'_But why would he keep secret from me? I mean I'm the one that have to kill Voldemort'_, thought Harry. '_There is more than to keep me safe'_

"Hedwig I'm going to make a list of thing that happens in my life", said Harry. "I can't sit quiet and allow Dumbledore to mass with my life. Because of him I nearly lost Siri."

He moves to one side of the room to search some of the old notebook of Dudley to write.

**A/N: **I hope everybody like my story. In the chapter I wrote Siri who I mean is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. I don't want Sirius to die in the first place. When he was killed in OOTP, it made me sad. And please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speak"

"_Thought"_

_**Letter**_

* * *

Harry wrote in his cousin old notebook that comes to his mind from his first step into the wizarding world.

"_Ok, first Hagrid came to give me my acceptance letter" thought Harry. "That is strange because every muggleborn or muggles raised wizard had delivered the letter from professors but not me. I am a muggles raised wizard but the professors did not come instead a gamekeeper come." _

"_Second, Hermione said that she can practice magic at home before she comes to Hogwarts" thought harry. "But under aged wizard cannot do magic outside of Hogwarts, right? And also Mrs. Weasley is shouting platform nine and three-quarter middle of the muggles. The wizarding world did not keep their world a secret for years, aren't they?"_

"_Hagrid didn't tell me where the platform is. It same strange because I'm a muggles raised wizard and don't know where the platform is. I knew that now he didn't tell me because the Weasley will wait for me. He also said continuously about how bad the Slytherin are and how great Dumbledore is"_

"Dumbledore is massing with my life form the beginning." Said Harry.

Then he heard there is a knock on the widow and look up and see an owl. He got up open the window and thought,_ "Who would send me a mail. Dumbledore clearly said I can't send and receive any mails." _He freed the letter for the owl leg and feed some of Hedwig food to the owl.

He noticed the letter is a little old for recently write so he assumed it is a delayed letter. He turned the letter and saw the Potter family crest. He broke the seal and took the letter inside and read it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know you would be surprised to receive this letter and if you read this letter it mean I'm dead. I want to talk to you this news personally but the situation doesn't make it happen. You see I'm a seer, not powerful but can see the future. I saw my real child died from illness and you're kidnapped from your family and brought to us. I saw your kidnapper perform the blood adoption ritual to make you our son and oblivated us of our son dead and the ritual. Your appearance doesn't change much to his liking even after the ritual. So he put you in a powerful glamour to look like James. I'm sorry that I can't prevent it from happening even I saw it. Later that night the Dark Lord comes to our home to kill you. That what we thought. The truth is that he comes to our home to take what is his. I try to give back you to him but Dumbledore come and kill me and tried to you but the Dark Lord put himself move in front of you and receive the killing curse. Dumbledore is trying to make you a puppet, pawn that will obey him, see him as a **_

_**Anyway this letter will not come to you when you're not loyal to Dumbledore. Even a little doubt will do the trick. **_

_**I'm going to tell you who your parents are.**_

Harry paused a little at this point. Does he believe every word said in this letter? Yes. Does he want to know who his parents are? Yes because he wanted to know why Dumbledore want to kidnapped from his family and make him a pawn. He looks at the letter and read the words that will change his life forever.

_**I'm going to tell you who your parents are. Your parents are Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Aquila Libra Riddle. Both are Vampire King and Queen. Your name is Corvus Damien Riddle. You are the heir to the Vampire Kingdom. I know this going to be a lot to believe that your father is Lord Voldemort, the darkest and most powerful Dark Lord that Britain has ever seen and your kidnapper is Dumbledore. I am telling you this because in case you are reading this letter before you are 16. Because at 16 you are going into you inheritance and the glamour that make you to look like James is going to fall and you need to go to your parents before your birthday. The light wizard did not take kindly to a vampire. **_

_**I am sorry that I have to tell this news to you in letter. And I also want to tell you that we blood adopted you and our son is dead, you are going to inherit our fortune and the Lordship of Potter family. And we also make Sirius Black your Godfather; you will also inherit the Black Lordship and fortunes unless Sirius has an heir. **_

_**We will always love you even if you are not our son.**_

_**Good Luck, **_

_**Your adopted mother, **_

_**Lily**_

_**P.S Dumbledore put some spell to Thomas to forget you're his son. But don't worry I send a letter to Tom at the same time to reach him when you receive this letter to explain everything and put the counter curse in the letter that can't be detected from any spell in case he tried to find.**_

He really stunned. It is like his life has been turned 180 degree. His father is Voldemort no Tom Riddle and Dumbledore kidnapped him from his family. He has his doubt for Dumbledore but it never occur to him that he has been manipulated and see as a pawn in the chess board. That explains why Hagrid come to him instead of professor, Weasley shouting platform no. "_There will be plenty more that to keep me as a pawn. And he promise to find out more about it" thought Harry._

Then he saw another owl come through his window and dropped a letter on his lap. He looks at the letter and saw a familiar crest on it. He broke it open and read the letter.

_**Mister Harry J. Potter,**_

_**It come to our attention that Mr. Albus Dumbledore and Miss Gineve Weasley request that we have to give them half of your fortune to them because you give them the right to take in the name of magical guardian for Mr. Dumbledore and betrothed wife for Miss Weasley. We need you to present at the Gringotts bank to confirm these claim. This letter will act as a portkey directing into my office at 12 sharp tomorrow.**_

_**Griphook**_

_**Manger of Potter Vaults**_

Harry is angry before reading this letter but now he is really frustrated and totally pisses off. He moves around in his little room to think what he is going to do about these.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoy my stories. I want to apologize that I can't update regularly for the comings chapter. The school are going to open in my country and I don't have enough time for this with my studies but I will try real hard to update at least once in a week like I'm doing now. Now it is time for review. Please review so i can correct my mistake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Prince**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Letter**_

When Harry read the letter from Lily Potter, at the unknown location a man with jack black hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin has been reading a letter from the same person. He is sitting in his high back chair behind the desk in his study. If anyone who look around the room would see that the wall are painted in dark blue with silver line, the windows and furniture are made with dark oak with dark green curtains and the floor is covered in blood red carpet. On the right side of the room is covered with book shelves and on the light has two pictures hanging from the silver hooks. One is a picture of a newlywed couple and the other is that couple with a small baby no older than one year. All in all the room is very elegant to look.

The man sitting in the chair stares at the letter in his hand. He can't believe any of its content but the letter itself seems truthful. He looks again at the letter.

_**Lord Voldemort **_

_**Before you set fire to this letter please hear me out. I knew that you won't believe any of this but the word I wrote or said to you is true. You're Lord Voldemort and also the King of the Vampire Kingdom, Thomas Riddle. You have a son who was kidnapped in 1981, October 31 before the drawn. I hope you don't forget who you're because of the incident at Halloween night.**_

_**In case you forget I'll remind you that you're have a wife and children that you dearly love. I won't tell who they're; you'll have to find out yourself. Why you have a memory lose is because of one headmaster Albus Dumbledore. When you lost your son you set out searching and you found it in the evening. But that is the way Dumbledore want and you step into his plan. When you reach the place where you assume your son is Dumbledore was already put some false information to the residence and you have to kill the boy adopted father because he trusted Dumbledore and didn't want to give your son who he thought is his son. And you reached the nursery and the man wife is ready to give you your son because she knew that it was your son even she had been oblivated. But before any of you move Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere and killed the woman. He also tried to kill your son but you step in and the killing curse hit you and your soul is ripped from your body. Some of your soul is search a living body and enter your son and formed a scare. Remain of your soul had been cursed by Dumbledore to forget your son and make you to kill your own son. I don't know what happen next but if this letter is in your hand then your son is alive and you have your own body.**_

_**I know all of this because I'm a seer not powerful one to tell a prophecy but can tell the future till before my soul leave my body. The future after the time when I died I can't see it. That is why I don't know what will happen to you or your son.**_

_**I think you have figure out who I am and what happen that night considering this letter has charm to destroy the curse that put upon you.**_

_**I hope you find your son after reading this letter because this letter can only reach you when he is started to distrust the headmaster. And also take care of your family and your kingdom. No kingdom has survived well with only a queen to control it.**_

_**Oh! By the way the prophecy is not about you and Harry Potter. It is about Dumbledore and your son. The true prophecy is**_

"_**He**__** one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...**_

_**Born to those who have defied him, born as the seventh month dies...**_

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …**_

_**He has two paths ahead of him: one action will lead to another…**_

_**Together he can vanquish the Dark Lord, apart they died…**_

_**Born as the seven month dies…"**_

_**I know you don't understand it but you will when you read the next prophecy.  
It is the one that explain the word 'together'. And Dumbledore know this part but didn't know full content only heard there is someone who your son has to work together to kill the Dark Lord.**_

"_**Two boys opposite in sight can vanquish the great danger…**_

_**White as a light, born as a winter ends…**_

_**Dark as a night, born as a summer ends…**_

_**Together they vanquish the danger, apart the died…**_

_**Born as a royal, live to please the nation…**_

_**Born as a prince, live in unknown of the nation…**_

_**Raised as heir,**_

_**Raised as pauper, **_

_**Born from same, grow up in different**_

_**Help from the true friends and family, they will grow stronger…"**_

_**I hope this will help you.**_

_**With best regards, **_

_**Lily Potter**_

Lord Voldemort no Thomas Riddle stared at the letter for a long time and tried to digest the words in it. '_He now know that why he can't kill Harry Potter_ (The charm has been broken during the first read of letter and this is the third time reading.) _because he is his son and vampire can't kill his or her child regardless of what people think.' _He got up from his chair. _'Now is not the time to think about the past. He has a wife to explain and a kingdom to control' _

He quickly changes the clothes that appreciate his high status and grab a portkey that he put in a Parseltongue lock chest box. He says the activate words and disappear into the thin air.

**A/N: I am really sorry about the late update. But I hope you like this chapter. And please review. See you guy in next chapter. **


End file.
